<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by SioDymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887464">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph'>SioDymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred coming in clutch, F/M, M/M, Morning After, Multi, No Smut, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Polyamory, Post episode: s02e12, Sex Pollen, pheromone mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Diana and Clark wake up the morning after Dr. Psycho doused them in love-pheromones...</p><p>((Occurs after Harley Quinn season 2, episode 12))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TBH as soon as I saw that last episode, I knew it was only a matter of time before I wrote this. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Bruce woke up he felt… good?</p><p>His bed felt nice and warm, heavy blankets were cocooning him from all sides. He could even feel a gentle breeze and bird song drift in from an open window. His body felt so loose and relaxed, like he’d just gotten a full-body massage. It was almost enough to make him keep his eyes closed, snuggle a little deeper into his bed and fall back asleep for a couple more blissful hours.</p><p>Which was really odd. Coming from him. Especially since his legs were still recovering from the ass-kicking he received from Bane. Plus his back was still healing from Joker’s tower-collapse.</p><p>But instead of the usual aches and pains he woke up to, he actually felt pretty good. A little hazy but still nice. He usually only felt like this if he took some heavy-duty pain killers before bed. But he didn’t remember Alfred making him take any last night.</p><p>Actually, the more Bruce thought about it, he realized he didn’t remember anything from last night.</p><p>That thought alone was enough to snap Bruce’s eyes open.</p><p>Gasping for air, he tried to get up and see where he was.</p><p>But two sets of powerful arms kept him in place in the center of the bed.</p><p>He was wide awake now. Thankfully he appeared to be in his bedroom at Wayne manor.</p><p>And blinking the sleep from his eyes, Bruce turned to see who his mysterious sleeping partners were. Only to come face to face with Wonder Woman. She was still asleep. Her face looked so peaceful, like she was in the middle of some amazing dream.</p><p>There was still a second person in the bed with them. Bruce could feel their arm still wrapped across his chest. Shuffling carefully, so he didn’t jostle either of his sleeping partners, Bruce turned to see that his second mystery partner was none other than Superman. And he was asleep as well. His breathing was slow and deep and so soothing, right against Bruce’s back.</p><p>He dreaded thinking about what would happen when they both woke up.</p><p>Obviously something happened last night. Unless they all just miraculously decided to have a naked sleep-over and share the same bed. They were going to have to talk about this.</p><p>And Bruce really hated having to talk about things.</p><p>He wracked his brain trying to think of what to say, what the hell he could possibly do to make this situation any better.</p><p>He wasn’t given much time to come up with a plan when the others started waking up.</p><p>Diana was first, mumbling something in her sleep about pecs, her eyes fluttering open softly, that was until they snapped open and she yelped in surprise.</p><p>And as soon as he heard someone cry, Superman was wide awake. Shooting up off the bed in alarm. “Whoa!”</p><p>For a moment no one said anything.</p><p>Until Diana finally said what was on everyone’s minds.</p><p>“What in Hera’s name happened last night?”</p><p>“Ummm,” Uncomfortably, Clark floated back down onto the bed and tried to cover himself with a blanket. “Just a wild guess but I think we slept together.”</p><p>“That much is obvious, the question is <em>why </em>did we decide to sleep together?”</p><p>Wide awake now, Bruce racked his brain for an answer. And slowly, the group began piecing together what happened the previous night.</p><p>“At one point we were all outside on a roof top.” Batman began, “Then I had the bright idea to take you both somewhere more comfortable.”</p><p>“Your own bed apparently.” Clark said, petting the soft blanket in his hands.</p><p>“And before that we were apprehending-” Diana continued. For a moment she was trying to think of a name, and as soon as she had it she was livid. “Ivy!”</p><p>“Oh yeah! We had Poison Ivy all tied up and we were just about to send her to the phantom zone.” Clark said, for a moment he was excited he was able to recall anything. But a blush quickly followed as he fully realized what happened. “And then she- Ohhhhhhhh!”</p><p>Getting up from the bed, Diana looked around for her clothes. They were scattered all around the floor and mixed-up with both Batman and Superman’s clothes. She could hardly tell where her gear ended and the others’ began.</p><p>“I swear! When I find that woman she’ll wish she was sent to the phantom zone! I’ll make her pay for tricking us!”</p><p>“Technically Dr. Psycho was the one who did this to us. He controlled us as much as he controlled her.” Bruce said, quickly correcting the furious Amazon. “We should focus on assessing the damage done to the city. And then find both her and Dr. Psycho.”</p><p>“Still though, if Ivy hadn’t bioengineered that crazy, sexy, love-stuff than this never would have happened!” Clark said, wrapping the blanket around his waist and began to search for his own clothes too. “We better hurry up and track them all down, who knows what sort of chaos Harley and Ivy got into while we were incapacitated!”</p><p>“You guys wait we- Ah!” Bruce sat up and tried to chase after his two partners, only to feel a sudden stabbing pain surge from his back and back side. Sure enough as he woke up more, he really began to feel all his usual morning aches and pains. Plus some extra aches he was certain he didn’t have before…</p><p>Luckily, before Clark or Diana could go on the warpath, Alfred came into the room and saved the day.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Kent, Ms. Prince, I see you and Master Bruce are all awake now.”</p><p>“Hi Alfred.” Bruce said sheepishly. On one hand, a sudden butler had been the perfect distraction to keep Clark and Diana from flying away in a rampage. However that butler was also his father-figure, which made the whole thing uncomfortable and embarrassing.</p><p>Thankfully though, Bruce wasn’t the only one who was embarrassed.</p><p>“Alfred, um, this isn’t what it looks like?” Clark tried to say.</p><p>Alfred just raised an eyebrow at that. “I imagine you all must have quite the explanation. Given the scene you caused when you first arrived home with Master Bruce.”</p><p>Bruce hadn’t even thought of how they came home. His eyes went wide. “Oh god, please tell me Damian wasn’t home.”</p><p>“No he’s at a sleepover at the Teen Titan headquarters. Thank goodness.” Alfred replied, voice giving away no emotional inflections but eyes certainly judging. “But that’s beside the point. Would you like some breakfast?”</p><p>“Thank you Alfred, but we really need to go.” Diana said. “With Ivy, Dr. Psycho and Harley all still loose Gotham city is in danger.”</p><p>Alfred wasn’t phased in the slightest. “That won’t be necessary. You see last night, Harley Quinn actually apprehended Dr. Psycho.”</p><p>“She what?!” Clark said in surprise.</p><p>“And afterword, she pacified Darkseid into removing his parademon army and leaving Planet Earth unharmed.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like Harley Quinn at all.” Diana said with a frown.</p><p>“It seems Dr. Quinzel is full of surprises.” Alfred said, as he continued Bruce couldn’t help but notice how delighted he sounded. “Many people in Gotham are considering her a hero now. And thanks to all her efforts, most of the rouges gallery in Gotham have been apprehended... One way or another.”</p><p>“So there’s nothing left to do?” Bruce asked, skeptical.</p><p>Alfred nodded. “All that’s left is a little clean-up and reconstruction. And Detective Gordon can organize that easily on his own.”</p><p>Leaning back, Bruce let himself sink down into his bed. For the first time in years, he could actually sleep-in late without feeling guilty for leaving Gotham at-risk.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>Clark and Diana didn’t seem convinced just yet.</p><p>“Just because Harley did one good thing, that doesn’t absolve her and Ivy of all the crimes they’ve committed.” Diana said.</p><p>“That may be true, but that will have to be for the justice system to decide. And now that Gotham’s officially been welcomed back into the United States it shouldn’t be too hard for democracy to be reinstated.” Alfred replied back.</p><p>For a moment, he stepped out of the room. And when he came back he was wheeling a cart with a wide cloche resting on top. “Now would you three like to enjoy some breakfast and enjoy your day off?”</p><p>Given the news they heard. Plus the loud grumbling they could hear from Clark’s stomach at the suggestion, it seemed that the Trinity had little other choice.</p><p>Finally relenting, Diana and Clark returned to Bruce’s bed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind getting a bite to eat.” Clark said sheepishly.</p><p>Alfred was a polite man who didn’t gloat, but Bruce could tell how pleased the man was.</p><p>“Excellent.” Alfred replied.</p><p>Lifting up the cloche, Alfred revealed a platter piled high with eggs, hash browns, sausage and bacon, fresh fruit. Along with a pitcher of water and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. Plus a large stack of waffles, obviously made with a limited-edition <em>Wonder Woman Belgian Waffle-maker</em>, since her logo marked every waffle.</p><p>“How would you all like your coffee?” Alfred asked.</p><p>“Black.” Bruce said immediately.</p><p>“Cream and three sugars, please.” Clark said.</p><p>“I’d actually prefer tea if you have any.” Diana replied.</p><p>That seemed to please Alfred greatly. “I have an excellent collection of Earl Grey I think you’d enjoy Ms. Prince. I’ll prepare all your drinks and then be out of your hair.”</p><p>“Thanks Alfred.” Bruce called out as his Butler-Dad left.</p><p>“Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred replied.</p><p>And with that, Bruce, Diana and Clark found themselves alone together. There was a steely silence in the room.</p><p>Swallowing nervously, Bruce was the first to break the tension. “We’re gonna have to talk about this.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, most definitely.” Clark agreed.</p><p>“I would certainly expect so.” Diana added.</p><p>“I think we should also talk about the Justice League’s unequal treatment of female villains.” Bruce continued.</p><p>That seemed to raise some confusion from both Superman and Wonder Woman. But Bruce put his hands up in mock-defense.</p><p>“But first can we,” Bruce trailed off before pointing to the massive platter of food with two finger guns. “Can we just have a nice breakfast first and deal with all that later?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I can deal with that!” Clark was quick to say, reaching out to grab the plates. “I didn’t want to say anything but I’ve been starving! And this stuff looks delicious!”</p><p>“As long as we agree to talk later.” Diana reminded them all, before pouring herself a cool glass of water and drinking the entire thing in a few gulps. “Gods I needed this! It’s been years since I had a day off.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Clark agreed with a smile. “Now how many Wonder-Waffles do y’all want? I’ll fix you some plates!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>